


Worldklass fanfics centeral

by Fangirl789



Category: K-pop, TOO (Ten oriented Orchestra), World Klass
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Random oneshots or multiple chapters I come up with, Support all twenty trainees!!, Worldklass is a survival show Mnet is airing currently on V Live, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl789/pseuds/Fangirl789
Summary: I am currently watching the survival/reality show Mnet is currently airing called WorldKlass. Nobody has done any fanfiction of them yet to my knowledge so I'm going to do some. This will be mostly fluffy fanfics and some sad ones mixed in with other fanfics. Some of it will be platonic fics but I know I will throw in some romantic ones as well. Most of these will be one chapter fanfics. But I might do some multi chapter ones if these fanfics are well received.





	1. First time we met: Chan/Chihoon (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Chihoon have been friends even before the show started (A/N: It's true)

Chan could vaugely remember when he first meet Chihoon a couple years ago. When they both were working together on some project song. The both of them have heard of one another before but this was their first time meeting in person

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chan rubs his hands getting both shy and nervous about meeting this guy Choi Chihoon. He has heard a lot about him from his buddies in his producers circle, but he has never had the chance to actually talk to him let alone see him in person. This would be Chan's first ever song that might actually get played on the radio, he just hopes it doesn't turn out to be a failure. He hears the door open to the recording studio and turns around. A guy with soft dyed pink hair steps in, he is wearing a black hoodie that looks a little big on him with some sweat pants. He has on some headphones, he felt his dark eyes staring right into his soul. But since Chan had his attention on him he could see he was fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie, this guy was just as nervous as he was. **

**"Hi are you by chance Chanhyuk?" Chan nods realizing this guy had to be Chihoon. He stops rubbing his hands and instead holds out his right hand towards Chihoon. You could see some remaining sweat from where he has been rubbing it for so long. Chihoon takes his hand Chan can feel the slight tremble of their joined hands as they both shake hands. His eyes though told a different story he was determined to make this song a success. Chan could see the fire burning in his eyes, he smiled at Chihoon then they both sat down on the wood floor of the studio.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The song never did quite take off, but it might have been for the better anyways. Now the both of them were here competing side by side to debut together on this show called WorldKlass. Chan felt nervous but for a totally different reason, he didn't know if he would make it in. Despite all the praise he has been getting it still feels like he is not at his best yet. He is also nervous about Chihoon, ever since Bounce team lost Chihoon has been guilt ridden because of the mistakes he made during their preformance in front of L.A Reid. The others don't hold anything against him, after all mistakes happen but it didn't make him feel any less guilty. Which is why Chan has asked Chihoon to meet him here, where they first met. Maybe this would cheer up his bestie? He hears a knock on the door and turns to see the door nob turning. Chihoon's familiar dark eyes stare back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At the end of the fanfics if I am writing about the trainees for the first time I will do a mini profile. Like right now with these two trainees I introduced. These two have a solid friendship already.  
I am putting this as a warning their is a bit of an ambiguous ending.  
Plus a bit of angst?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stage name: Chan  
Real name: Cho Chanhyuk  
Birthdate: December 8, 1999  
Position: Rap, Dance and Producing  
He is a former SM trainee  
Him and Chihoon both produced some songs together already and both have sound clouds
> 
> Stage name: Chihoon  
Real name: Choi Chihoon  
Birthdate: April 27, 1999  
Position: Rap and Producing mostly with some vocals  
He produced the song he introduced himself with at Kcon LA  
He has a SoundCloud along with Chan  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Being the oldest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is Hanjun-centric  
Some cute fluff between him, Minsu and Woonggi (non-romantic once again)

"Hanjun-hyung me and Woonggi want some snacks please." Minsu looks up at the eldest hyung with his adorable baby like face. Hanjun looks over to the fluff monster known as Woonggi, and he was pouting up at the eldest hyung. Hanjun had a particular weak spot for these two since they both are his "babies" of the show. They are not even the youngest, Robin was a bit more mature than these two. He did use his cuteness sometimes though to his advantage along with Kyungjoon. Minsu is known for being cuddly he likes to hug any of the other trainees close by, and they have all gotten used to Minsu's affections. Woonggi though kisses the other trainees on the cheeks as his show of affection, which while cute is sometimes awkward for the other trainees. Hanjun was always open to either of their affections and allowed Minsu to cuddle to him non stop while playing around with them both, as well as letting Woonggi kiss him on the cheek sometimes.

"Okay you two what sorta snacks do you want?" Minsu and Woonggi high five each other, Hanjun just shakes his head with a fond look in his eyes. His bank account may suffer a bit, but he knew his part time job (A/N: He doesn't have one I think in real life by the way) would put some well earned money back into his bank account. Minsu and Woonggi drag him to the door of their apartment, all three of them ignoring the laughs of Kyungho, Ricky and Lim who were amused to see the eldest and unofficial leader being dragged by some of the makane line. They did snort at the "ow" that chorused as Chan bonked the three of them on the head playfully for teasing the eldest.

15 minutes later after walking,

Minsu and Woonggi stop in front of an ice pop cart. Hanjun looks at the prices and sighs mentally it was $10 per ice pop, and the special flavors were $20 per ice pop. Woonggi points to a Raspberry Ice pop thankfully it was one of the regular flavors.

"I want this ice pop hyung. What flavor would you like Minsu?" Minsu points at the Rainbow flavor, which was one of the special flavors. Hanjun looks at his wallet, he has about $40 so he would have $10 left over in pocket money. Enough to pay a cab to take them back to the apartment so they didn't have to walk all the way back just like they walked all the way here. Hanjun relaxes and pays the Ice Pop man.

"One Raspberry and One rainbow please." The man nods behind the counter and goes to the ice box to bring out the desired ice pops. The guy comes back with both ice pops, he hands the Raspberry to Woonggi who thanks him with a smile and then promptly stuffs it into his mouth. Once Minsu gets his hand on the Rainbow flavor he looks at Hanjun and hugs him thanking him for giving them some treats. Hanjun smiles and pats his head before Minsu starts eating his ice pop. He then pulls out his phone and calls a nearby cab service. 

End........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I introduced three this time it will be a bit longer  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Full name: Yoo Hanjun  
Birthdate: August 25th, 1996  
Position: Vocal and acting  
He is a former trainee of Block Berry Creative and was the backup dancer for Berry Good  
He is the oldest trainee
> 
> Full name: Kim Minsu  
Birthdate: March 20, 2000  
Position: Dance and Vocal  
He does hug the other trainees so I'm not exaggerating him being cuddly.
> 
> Full name: Cha Woonggi  
Birthdate: April 23rd, 2002  
Positions: Vocal and acting (some dance as well, he covered VeriVery for his preformance video)  
He is a former childhood actor, and he is also friends with Dongpyo and Hyeongjun of X1.


	3. Untitled: Rap Line of Worldklass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.you, Robin, Chan, Chihoon, JungSang and Kyungjoon are all working on something together late at night.  
A/N: Mostly just focusing on their dynamics a bit and introducing the other rap trainees of WorldKlass. This is isn't accurate, since Chan and Chihoon are not roommates on the show.

J.you leans back in the chair that the staff set up in the studio. Chan is off to his right side looking over the song that they all just recorded. Kyungjoon is lying on the bean bag behind the chair, he looked like he was sleeping but he was only half way asleep since the computer lights were keeping him up. Robin is laying against the wall looking zonked out, Chihoon and JungSang are both sitting beside him talking to one another. They began recording the song at 8:30 PM on October 26th and it was already 1:30 AM on October 27th. They have been up since 7:30 AM so they were all a bit exhausted. But N.CH entertaiment have given them this task for the show. J.you groans when Chan taps him on the shoulder 15 minutes later after listening to the song.

"Let's stop for the night, it seems fine but we should double check before we send it in." J.you hums then gets out of the chair stretching beside his hyung. He feels practically boneless and he could go for some chicken right now, but more than that he is tired. Chan walks over to where the trio is leaning against the wall and gently rubs the top of Robin's head waking him from his dozing.

"Makane let's get you to bed yeah, we are finished here for the night." Robin still hazy with sleep latches onto Chan as he helps him up off of the ground. Chan is a bit weak himself though so he can't fully support the makane's weight, Chihoon grabs onto Robin as well supporting half his weight. Chihoon and Chan lock eyes then nod, Chan goes to the right side of Robin and Chihoon goes to the left of Robin. They help the makane out of the studio to their room since it's the closest to the studio. J.you and JungSang were automatically tasked with helping Kyungjoon to get to their room by default. J.you puts out his hand along with JungSang. 

"Kai Bai Bo" they play rock, paper, scissors to see who would get him up. JungSang lost, damn it why did he always do Scissors as his last resort! JungSang walks up to the younger trainee. Kyungjoon was about to fall into a deep sleep, he could tell by his breathing he hated to wake him up but sleeping on a bean bag wouldn't be the most comfortable thing. So he starts to nudge him bringing him out of his sleep easily, but almost getting kicked. One of the reasons they never try to end up waking Kyungjoon is because he had a habit of kicking because he easily gets startled awake. Kyungjoon looks sheepishly up at his hyung JungSang ruffles his hair as his revenge even though they kick didn't land on him this time. 

"Come on Joonie it's time to get you to a bed." Kyungjoon smiles then looks over at J.you who is waiting for them both by the door. Kyungjoon gets up with the help of JungSang then let's go of JungSang so they both can walk over to Jyou. J.you locks the studio door behind them as they head off to the other side of the dorm, passing by the room Chan, Chihoon and Robin were sleeping in with some of the other trainees. Once they reach their room all three of them lie down on their empty beds, they are knocked out as soon as their heads lay on their pillows. 

End...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a couple more trainees to introduce (Except Chan and Chihoon)  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Real name: Kim Jeyou   
Birthdate: November 2, 2000  
Position: Rap  
He is one of the most popular trainees on the show, has been ranked 1st since the first week of voting  
He wrote the lyrics for the rap he did in his individual preformance video
> 
> Real Name: Robin  
Birthdate: April 3, 2003  
Position: Rap and Makane of the trainees  
He is the baby of the show and is originally from Australia 
> 
> Real Name: Park Kyungjoon   
Birthdate: December 21st, 2002  
Position: Rap  
Despite his young age he has a deep voice when he raps which has surprised a lot of the fans
> 
> Real name: Jung Sangil   
Birthdate: February 15th, 2001  
Position: Rap and acting  
He is one of my favorites out of the rap line on the show. I like all of them but he is one of the three that stand out the most to me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: At the end of the fanfics if I am writing about the trainees for the first time I will do a mini profile. Like right now with these two trainees I introduced. These two have a solid friendship already.  
I am putting this as a warning their is a bit of an ambiguous ending.  
Plus a bit of angst?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stage name: Chan  
Real name: Cho Chanhyuk  
Birthdate: December 8, 1999  
Position: Rap, Dance and Producing  
He is a former SM trainee  
Him and Chihoon both produced some songs together already and both have sound clouds
> 
> Stage name: Chihoon  
Real name: Choi Chihoon  
Birthdate: April 27, 1999  
Position: Rap and Producing mostly with some vocals  
He produced the song he introduced himself with at Kcon LA  
He has a SoundCloud along with Chan  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
